


Justice's Burn

by WarriorSporkWrites



Series: Penny and Percy Hawke Twins AU [1]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-22 16:02:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9615251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WarriorSporkWrites/pseuds/WarriorSporkWrites
Summary: A one shot part of the AU where my Hawke Penny and my dear friend's Hawke Percy are twins.Penny is the one injured by Justice instead of the mage being made tranquil during Dissent.





	

Penny had convinced the others to help her and Anders deal with this... Ser Alrik. Percy didn't take much convincing, being a mage herself, but Fenris... he took work. It wasn't until Anders mentioned that Percy would be laid to waste by this plan also did Fenris finally relent. 

The secret entrance into the Gallows wasn't hard to find thanks to Anders' intel. The group paused to watch the scene unfold. Ser Alrik's words made Penny's stomach roll with disgust. Fenris kept a strong grip on Percy's shoulders and Anders began muttering to himself, his eyes glowing on and off. Penny finally stepped forward as the woman began to bed. 

"What are you doing to that girl?" No sooner did the words come out of her mouth did Anders- no, Justice, Penny realized- step forward. A bolt of magic and the courtyard went into chaos. 

Penny stayed at Anders' back, protecting it while Justice ruined the Templars. The smell of burned flesh and hair filled the courtyard as she watched Anders deal the killing blow to Alrik. 

"They will die!" Justice announced. The words sent a chill through Penny. "I will have every last Templar for these abuses!"

"Anders, calm down. They're dead. They're gone." Penny reached for him, her hand brushing his shoulder. The wind suddenly left her and she went flying. "Every one of them will feel Justice's burn!" Her back hit hard on the stone wall and she slumped, wheezing from the staff that had been rammed into her sternum. "Damn it Anders, save your fire for the Templars! You're here under our command, Justice. Don't make me-." She coughed, a line of blood running from her lips. 

"Justice answers to no one!" Lightning magic gathered in Anders' hand as he lifted it to strike Penny down. Penny's vision was blocked suddenly as Fenris stepped before her. Percy erected a barrier and the magic deflected back, striking Anders. The mage stumbled back, obviously struggling with Justice. 

"Maker, no..." Anders' eyes dimmed as he caught sight of Penny, who was being fed a potion by Fenris. She was absolutely pale and her breath came out in bubbling gasps while the wound healed. "Penny, I-" a shadow fell over him. 

"Percy, don't!"


End file.
